


Spicy

by YumeMadarame



Series: Revenge, and a little bit more [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Fixation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, praising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMadarame/pseuds/YumeMadarame
Summary: Smutty Naruto one shots, (set in the same universe as my fic "I'll fix it for you", but usually vague enough to read it separately.)I will write down the tags (and pairings) in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.1. Kurama2. Raidō/Genma
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma
Series: Revenge, and a little bit more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455364
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	1. Self-discovery - Kurama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama uses a rare day off to explore his human body.  
> Tags: masturbation  
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if every smut writer had this moment the first time they wrote smut, but as I was getting into the more steamy part, I was like: “what am I doing whith my life, and why am I doing this” lol  
> And then I embraced the filth.
> 
> Anyway... I hope I can live up to your expectations, and have a good valentine's day!

In the early morning sun rays gently bathing his room, Kurama slowly stretched out his body to the utmost limit of his protesting joints, blissfully enjoying the slow and lazy beginning of a rare day off.

It was the very first one he was allowed to get ever since he had been welcomed inside the Inuzuka clan, a few weeks ago. Every single day without fail, Ōkami would drag him out of bed at the crack of dawn to make him practice what every Inuzuka were taught from a young age. Kurama already knew all there was to know about ninja techniques – spying, fighting, tracking, etc… – even more so than the average Jōnin, but in all honesty, he still lacked some mind to body coordination and… teamwork.

Ōkami never failed to remind him time and time again that the difference between a good Inuzuka and a dead one was the ability to put their trust in their comrades, may they be human or canine.

Right now the clan members were probably running around the woods surrounding Konoha, in what they had called a ‘traditional bonding day’ with their Ninken, and Kurama was so damn grateful that he hadn’t been assigned a dog yet, and could enjoy being dead to the world for one single blissful day.

Bathing in the warmness of the covers, he turned on his front to bury his face further in the soft pillows, when a pang of _something_ shot from his lower belly.

Kurama dragged out a heartfelt groan.

Not _again_.

Kurama knitted his brows together and stubbornly refused to move or open his eyes – he was getting tired of his body’s needs, they only seemed to increase as time went on.

But now that he was awake, his body was already overheating under the pile of blankets he had accumulated on the bed the day prior, and he threw them off him with annoyance, turning on his back with a defeated sigh.

Every other day and he might have ignored it, as it usually went away naturally after a cold shower, but today he didn’t have any duty that could force him out of bed, so maybe…

Kurama caressed the idea for a while before giving in to the thought. He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t a tiny bit curious about what it would feel like to engage in these kind of… actions.

Having made up his mind, he was now almost excited at the thought of trying something Naruto had praised for years and years – probably just to taunt Kurama, in retrospective.

He ignored how long it would take for him to figure out the specifics, so he decided to get comfortable and propped himself up with a couple of pillows on his back, leaning on the wall behind him. Next, he pushed the rest of the covers in a pile at his feet, so he could have a clear view of what he was doing.

Good.

_Now what?_

Reluctantly, Kurama fished out some memories he unfortunately had of Naruto’s solo – and less solo – experiences on the subject, backing out as soon as he had enough material to figure out the rest by himself. It was one of the only things Kurama had lamented about the deepening bond with the Uzumaki boy: he hadn’t been able to distance himself from his Jinchūriki’s experiences as much as he could in the past, and that meant he had had to say goodbye to his quiet mind space.

But thinking of Naruto and what he had been up to in the bedroom was definitely _not_ helping his case right now, so he banished the boy out of his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

Or below his hand, to be exact.

He still had his night pants on – forced on him by Tsume who had seen glances of him going around bare-assed early in the morning and had acted swiftly to protect her daughter’s innocent eyes, with threats of cutting his dick off if she ever saw it again. He gladly removed the pants in one swift movement and threw them as far as he could. He didn’t like them anyway.

His dick was henceforth springing free in the cool air of the room, twitching lightly when Kurama repositioned himself once more, and scrutinized it with skepticism.

He then looked at his hands, particularly his claws.

He looked at the seemingly very thin and sensitive skin before his eyes… and back to his claws.

There _might_ be a small problem here.

A minute and a small henge applied on his hands later – now fitted with inoffensively blunt nails – Kurama impatiently took his now half-hard member in hand and hissed at the sudden influx of sensations flooding his brain. He was way more sensitive than he had thought. Or maybe he just wasn’t used to it?

Opting for a softer grip, he curled his fingers along the length and gave a tentative pull.

Better, but improvement was still needed.

Without being able to retain a faint blush creeping on his cheeks and cursing Naruto all the way, he brought his right hand to his mouth… and licked a wide stripe along his palm’s length.

Refusing to dwell on it for too long he took his length in hand once again, stroking it in a steady back and forth. This was so much more satisfying, and Kurama couldn’t retain a low and rumbling moan from escaping his throat.

Continuing with renewed energy, Kurama brought up his left hand and gently rubbed his palm against the head, this time growling under his breath when tiny sparks of pleasure exploded under his skin at the same time as goosebumps rose on it.

That felt… surprisingly good. _Really_ good actually.

He thought back of all the time he had made fun of Naruto for being a horny virgin teenager with no self control… karma really was a bitch wasn’t she?

An involuntary twist of his fingers on a sensitive spot – one he didn’t even know he possessed until now – brought him to the edge at lightening speed, and he quickly removed his hands like a reflex. He didn’t want it to end so fast, he thought, feeling a bit shameful.

Fidgeting with the pillows behind his back, repositioning them and himself to catch a breather from the snake of heat coiling in his belly, he pondered about what to do next.

He was sorely lacking practical experience, so he settled for simple but firm strokes along his length. His tip had leaked all the way to the base, easing the glide of his hand just enough to be on the good side of rough.

Satisfied, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling.

–

His body temperature way higher than when he had began, drowning in the steady stream of pleasure slowly washing over him, Kurama continued his strokes until the tension in his lower half became too much to bare. Impatient now, he sped up his movements and felt some stray strands of hair fall on his face, that he was too concentrated to put back into place.

Feeling himself getting once again closer and closer by the second, he kept the speed up until his entire body contracted, his back arching away from the pillows, a warm sensation filling the palm of his hand.

Exhausted but satisfied, Kurama fell back, letting the wall behind him support his weight as the henge dissipated. He felt gross and sweaty but didn’t want to bother cleaning up right now, so he maintained his eyes closed and let his body cool down, his breathing slowly lowering itsekf to a normal rate.

“Good. Now that you’re _finally_ finished with your business, I have a message from Obito. He wants to train with you.”

Kurama’s eyes snapped open, and he could only stare dumbfounded as an upside down Zetsu watched him with a blank face.

He could only stutter. “What… how…”

When he found his voice again it was to yell at the intruder. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE??”

“Well, Obito hardly could come into Inuzuka grounds territory without an exceptionally good reason – which it really isn’t but whatever – so he asked me and… stop throwing stuff at me I didn’t want to pass the message either. Try to work with me here.

Kurama was seeing red, only a single thread of control keeping him from blasting Zetsu – and the room – away with a Bijūdama. That thread being the furor of Tsume Inuzuka raining down on him if he dared break anything inside the family grounds.

“I will NOT train a fucking Uchiha, train him yourself if you care so much!” he spat, teeth clenched.

“I see living with normal human beings didn’t improve your temperament one bit. At least have the decency to prepare a better excuse if Obito asks you in person.”

And with that, he disappeared.

Kurama was fuming, and unable to unwind on the furniture, Kurama wiped the last traces of his ‘activity’, threw on the first pair of clean pants he found and headed out to closest training grounds, bare feet pounding on the ground

“For fucks sake when will you be satisfied? I’m still wearing pants!!” could be heard before he left the house.

Quite a lot of Chūnin and a few Jōnin were harmed that day and Kurama was deeply scolded by Ōkami about the importance of self control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kurama can't even rub one out in peace...
> 
> Soooo I hope you all enjoyed it, even if it was kinda short... I think I still lack practice writing these sort of scenes, so I will start with rated M content and slowly drag my way up...
> 
> Tell me what you liked and what you think could be improved! It really helps me! ^^


	2. Kiss me, touch me, love me - Raidō/Genma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as Raidō could remember, he had always been obsessed with Genma’s mouth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Raidō/Genma  
> Tags: Blowjob, face-fucking, hand-job, praising, oral-fixation, hand-fixation, porn without plot
> 
> -For those who read "I'll fix it for you", this takes place months up to years after the main events of the fic (that are not mentioned here anyway).  
> -Warning for a change of POV halfway through.

  
  


  
  


As far as Raidō could remember, he had always been obsessed with Genma’s mouth.

Ever since he had known him, the other had always been munching on something. At first it had been his nails and pencils, then all kinds of candies he would loudly crunch on during class, finally replaced by wooden sticks and poisoned senbon when he had realized his habit could turn into an inconspicuous weapon.

At first intrigued by the boy’s strange quirk, Raidō had soon realized a sharp mind hid itself behind the calm and casual – almost lazy some would say – attitude.

  
  


“Say, Genma, doesn’t your mouth and jaw get tired of always fidgeting with something?”

The boy had looked at him, a little surprised to receive attention from a boy he had barely talked to before. “Not really, I got used to it.” He had hesitated, probably wondering if Raidō was worth explaining his habit to. “It helps me focus on something when I need to clear my mind or think about a difficult problem at hand.”

Raidō had wanted to know more, and soon they would sit next to each other during class.

They became friends, then best friends. And in parallel to their growing friendship, Raidō’s interest for Genma rapidly and unsurprisingly turned into a long lasting crush.

In his dreams only, he could let himself imagine what it would feel like to have Genma’s mouth and tongue roam all over other his body, letting him kiss and bite everywhere he could reach to his heart’s content, asking him shyly if he would like to use his mouth for _other_ purposes.

  
  


Raidō shuddered in pleasure. His younger self would have been so jealous and impatient to grow up if he had known. Looking down at Genma on his knees in front of him, he burrowed his hand into his lover’s soft hair, eliciting a moan from him.

The sound reverberated inside the tight walls of Genma’s mouth, beautifully stretched open by the entirety of his length, the vibrations sending stars behind Raidō’s eyelids. Both his hands were on Genma’s head now, this time trying to push the tight heat off of him to give himself time to breath.

“Wai… – ah fuck – wait Genma, stop… I’m… gonna come if you continue.”

There was an obscene ‘plop’ when he slipped out of Genma’s glistening lips, and Raidō had to muster all his self control to not spill himself on those same lips right there and then.

Genma – like the devil that he was – made a show of slowly licking his mouth clean of the leftover fluids that had managed to spill out of it before flashing a smile. “Oh? But we just started, are you really that pent-up?”

“Yeah… “ He cupped the other’s face with his hand, his thumb sliding over the thin parted lips. They were still wet. “We’ve barely been able to see each other the past few weeks, of course I would get pent up.” The fact that they hadn’t even got past the entrance of their apartment before throwing themselves at each other was enough proof.

Genma hummed in approval, his breath hitching when Raidō hooked his thump inside his mouth and began tracing his upper teeth, his jaw falling open to accommodate more digits inside. But Raidō had other plans.

Carefully, he guided himself back to the welcoming parted lips, and entered his lover’s wet heat once again with a sigh. He kept his hand on Genma’s face, his thumb feeling the random lick of his tongue, his other fingers gently stroking his cheek and strands of hair that had fallen there.

“Genma…” The plea in his voice made the other look up. “Can I… can I go rougher…– ” He buried both hands in his lover’s hair and carefully tightened his grip on the strands, hoping to get the message across without having to spell it out.

“– please?”

They had already done it a couple times, but it was taxing on Genma’s neck and throat, so Raidō usually avoided asking for it.

But he was at his wits’ end.

Genma’s mouth stretched around his cock as he smiled at him, and a current of electricity ran through Raidō's body when he felt the other’s mouth go completely slack. Genma had even closed his eyes, a trustful expression on his face.

Raidō's heart swell up. What did he do in a previous life to deserve the perfect man that was Shiranui Genma?

Pulling himself together, he strengthened his grip on the long brown locks, keeping Genma’s head firmly into place.

“Tap my thigh if it gets too much,” was all the warning he gave the other before slamming the back of his throat.

Overcoming his surprise at the unforgiving pace he had set, Genma adapted himself by hanging onto his thighs for leverage, trying to keep as still as possible while Raidō was using his mouth for his sole pleasure.

He intended on returning the favor as soon as he could.

When he felt Genma squirming under his hold, the first thing he noticed were the tears that had started to collect at the corner of his eyes, caught in his eyelashes. He was about to stop moving to give Genma a breather when he noticed something else.

Genma was hard, a shadow between his legs already straining his pants.

Raidō grinned. That’s where the squirming came from, Genma was desperately trying to get some friction but there was only so much he could do while kneeling on the floor, both his hands kept on Raidō's legs for support.

“You’re so cute like that,” he let out softly, even to his surprise. It was too late to take it back so he fully committed to the praise. “You could push me away so easily, couldn’t you? Yet you let me do this to you because you’re so good to me.” To his surprise a deep blush crept on Genma’s face, his eyes fluttering open in embarrassment. That was unexpected.

He slowed his pace and removed one hand from Genma’s hair, collecting on his finger the tears that had started to stream down his face. “You look…” – he stroked his cheek – “so…” – his ear – “damn…” – the curve of his neck, swelling at each of his thrust – “…beautiful.”

Genma’s squirming increased and he let go of one of his hand to palm himself through his pants, his throat becoming tighter as a result of the instability of his position. Almost too tight for Raidō, who was brought closer to the edge every passing second.

“Genma… I’m – I’m close…” Brown eyes looked up at him, trying their hardest to focus on his face. “I’m gonna pull out.” He didn’t want to come inside the other one’s throat, he was already hard enough on him as it was.

He was met with resistance when he tried to remove himself from the warm and almost too tight heaven that was Genma’s mouth. “What… –”

A look of pure determination in his eyes, Genma had gripped the back of his pants, keeping him firmly in place and stopping him from moving away. Once he was sure his partner couldn’t run away, he relaxed his throat once more and took him further in, stroking what he could of his length with his tongue.

Almost doubled in half by the pressure that had built up in his stomach, threatening to explode at any moment now, Raidō rode the waves of pleasure, fighting with himself to keep some sanity.

“Aah… aaah… Gen- … -riously… -top…”

He was still trying to fight off Genma, who in an obstinate struggle accidentally changed the angle at which he was entering his mouth.

When his cock grazed a teeth, Raidō's climax hit him in a flash and he cried out Genma’s name as he came, slowly slipping out of his mouth as he slid down, the wall on his back the only thing keeping him from falling straight on his ass.

Still high on dopamine, his hazy brain realized Genma was holding his head down, one hand on his mouth, the other buried between his legs. He became worried. Did he hurt him?

“Genma?! You ok?” He carefully put his hand below his chin and lifted his lover’s face.

As he lifted his head, Genma groggily looked up, locking eyes with him. The man seemed to recover some composure under Raidō’s concerned stare, and while making sure of keeping his gaze on him, he opened his mouth.

Taking in the view of a flushed and teary-eyed Genma, his come painting the back of his throat white, Raidō's tired cock gave a valiant twitch. Not that he could blame it, Genma _did_ look like sin impersonated at the very moment.

  
  


After swallowing a few times and clearing his throat, Genma’s voice still came out hoarse.

“Didn’t know you could dirty talk.”

Raidō huffed. “Didn’t know you would like it so much.” He took in Genma’s body, noticing how the tent between his legs was still present, despite the large wet spot spreading at the front. He hadn’t come yet.

“Want to continue on the bed?”

An eyebrow lift and a glance to his crotch. “Got your stamina back up so soon? I’m impressed.”

“Stop being a smart-ass,” he took Genma’s chin in his hands and slowly closed in to whisper in his ear. “I don’t need my dick to finish you off.”

Even though he couldn’t make out his face, he was delighted to see the top of Genma’s ears turn pink. He playfully bit one of them, and grunted when his balance was thrown off by a push to his side. “Well, all I hear are empty promises.” Sprawled on the floor, he could only gawk at Genma who had began to casually strip down of his clothes, leaving the entrance with an obvious taunt in his step.

His muffled voice came from the living room.

“You coming or should I take care of it myself?”

Laughing heartily all the while, Raidō tripped over himself while rushing to the bedroom after Genma.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Sprawled on the bed naked, Raidō's body a comfortable weight on top of him, he tugged at the man’s shirt, annoyed.

“Why am I the only one naked here?” he grumbled. He had been hard for a while now, and the lack of real attention to his dick made him cranky.

Muffling his protests with an open mouth kiss, Raidō pinned him to the mattress. “Because I’m the one who’s going to take care of you, now.”

He turned his face to the side, and spoke into the pillow squishing half of his face. “If it’s for _my_ pleasure then _I_ want to see you naked.”

“If you insist…” Matching words with action, Raidō stripped of his shirt, passing it over his head and throwing it at random in the room. The looming presence of a shirtless, disheveled Raidō above him made Genma all the more aware of the burning weight of his dripping cock on his stomach. He really would have loved to touch himself right now but he knew the man above him would take it as an insult to his ‘skills’.

Taking in Genma’s impatient look as a cue, Raidō sat on his lap, staring hungrily at his crotch. His voice came out heavy with want.

“How do you want it Genma… my mouth”– he suggestively licked his lips, making them glisten with spit– “or my hands?” At the sight of Raidō’s hands sprawled on his thighs, ever so slowly rising up along his body, his breath hitched in his throat.

  
  


Genma loved Raidō's hands, he always had.

Those hands that were neither delicate nor soft. They were strong, scarred and calloused by the harsh training and battles Raidō had gone through. Yet they felt so good on his body, caressing every inch of him every time they had sex. Under those hands Genma came undone, amazed each time of how Raidō could make him feel so loved. Treasured. Make him feel like he was something precious and fragile, not a ninja hardened by war too early in his life.

He hid his face behind his hand, not entirely comfortable with his desires yet.

“H…,” he gulped. “Hands… please.”

The fraction of Raidō's face that he could discern between his parted fingers seemed a bit surprised, but he complied nonetheless, installing himself comfortably between the legs that parted for him. Genma hadn’t told him about the strange fixation he had for the man’s hands.

He would probably find it uncanny. Make fun of him, maybe.

Shuddering, he focused back on Raidō's hands, tracing the curves of his face, applying the faintest hint of pressure on his throat before moving on and roaming on his chest, tracing his old scars and grazing his nipples, going at an agonizingly slow pace down his stomach, to finally land on each side of his hips.

So close yet so cruelly far away from where Genma really wanted to be touched right now. He felt so hot, sweat clinging to his skin, damping his hair and gluing it to his face. The faint taste of salt collected on his tongue when he licked his lips.

Noticing Raidō hadn’t moved in a while, he was about to send him an inquiring look when a hand was almost shoved to his face.

“Lick them for me?” The slight panting and crimson tint coloring Raidō's upper body reassured Genma he wasn’t the only one affected by the thick haze surrounding them.

Loving the weight of the fingers on his tongue and the way Raidō's gaze faltered when he swirled them in his mouth, coating them thoroughly with slick, he enticed the man further by moaning his name around the digits.

“Eager, aren’t we–”

“Raidō, I love you, but if you don’t touch me right now I’m throwing you off the bed and finishing the job myself,” he managed to mumble around the fingers in his mouth.

The other lifted an eyebrow. “That bad huh?” He ghosted over Genma’s length, touch feather-light as he descended along the side, stopping from time to time, ascending, going back down again.

The slow rhythm was driving Genma’s crazy and as he was about to carry out his threat of taking care of it himself, when Raidō wrapped his entire hand around his base. And _squeezed_.

Genma’s eyes rolled in his eyelids, his system overflowing with the sudden influx of pleasure, and he couldn’t keep his back from arching off the bed. The previous starve of a touch hadn’t prepared him for the unforgivable pace Raidō had set, stroking him hard and fast, the rough pulp of his thump occasionally swiping over the leaking head, taking him by surprise each time.

Whenever he thought he had his breathing back under control, Raidō twisted his wrist in a way that would electrify Genma’s whole nervous system, making him slowly but surely lose his mind.

“Aah.. Aaaah…” All intelligent thought had left him, his sanity a frail barge swept away by the waves of ecstasy Raidō was bringing over him without rest.

“...aidō, …tou- aaaah -ch me…,” he pleaded, hoping the incoherent strings of his desire would get across the man above him watching him with hunger in his eyes.

“I got you.”

Genma could have cried in relief when the other hand that had kept a strong hold on his hip began roaming his body once again, drawing soothing circles on his burning skin as if he was a blank canvas ready to be filled. He couldn’t hold it anymore, he had to…–

In a shuddering sigh of relief he finally came in the hand that gently rode him through his orgasm, stopping when he eventually turned limp. Completely relaxed and feeling like he had turned into a bag of cotton, he let himself get lost in the pleasant sensation of sweat slowly cooling on his skin.

A gentle hand removed the legs he hadn’t realized he had wrapped around Raidō's torso, and lifted the damp hair from his face. “I’ve made you cry twice today.”

Genma huffed, not having the energy to shrug or deny like he would usually do, and settled on slowing his heartbeat as well as his breathing to acceptable levels. Eyes closed, he heard the distant sounds of Raidō getting up, and the sound of water.

When his footsteps came back to the bedroom, he only managed to help Raidō roll him to the side, the man curling against his back, an arm idly caressing his stomach.

A shiver ran up his spine. “Your hand’s cold,” he whined.

“Mmmh. Sorry, washed my hands.” His voice came muffled from Genma’s hair, and soon a pair of lips deposited a trail of kisses, from the base of his skull to his blade bone.

It was laborious to form coherent thoughts, sleep already claiming him, but he tried anyway. “Weren’t we supposed to do things today?” He slurred.

“Oh, but we did a lot of things already.”

His mouth curved into a smile. “Idiot. I meant stuff like, laundry, groceries.”

Raidō shuffled behind him, an arm hovering shortly over Genma, crossing the other side of the bed to lift the fallen clock on his bedside table, before heavily plopping back down on his midsection.

“S’only early afternoon, we have time for a nap.”

The man slipped his other arm below him and hugged him tightly against himself, planting butterfly kisses on his nape. Genma didn’t feel like resisting anymore. He felt warm and satisfied, the slowing thump of Raidō's heartbeat against his back lulling him to sleep.

  
  


A nap indeed didn’t sound so bad right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -They both love each other so much, I'm weak...  
> -I almost got a rotten tooth and diabetes writing this
> 
> *Me writing a masturbation chapter*: "Oh my god this is so daring and difficult to write, how could I ever do that again??"  
> *Also me*: "Ok boys, this time we'll write..." -checks tags, cracks knuckles, puts on sunglasses- "pure filth."
> 
> -I hope you like this pairing cuz I will definitely write more about them :p

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of the chapter, I love reading and answering your comments!   
> Leave kudos if you liked it ;)
> 
> I make art too! You can find me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MadaYume)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yume-mada)  
> 


End file.
